


Yes

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like total fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Positivity day! A little light fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Kylux fandom positivity day has been a wonderful idea and a wonderful experience. Thank you all.

The planet is silent, beautiful. The suns have set and the blue and purple glow of the moons washes across the landscape. Glowing insects dance in the dark, the only sound the rushing of water.

Hux hadn’t truly appreciated the First Order’s new base until now. He holds back a smile. Today it is perfect.

He heads upwards towards the balcony, a little ostentatious in his mind but ideal for his plans. Kylo is waiting for him, looking bored.

“What are we doing up here Hux?”

Hux rolls his eyes, “Having dinner? Like we always do.” He taps his fingers against the pocket of his greatcoat in irritation. “Do you have anywhere better to be?”

Kylo just grumbles and straightens his robes, “I suppose not.” He doesn’t sit, instead wanders to the marble balustrade, leaning on the stone.

Hux smiles and moves to join him. His hand is so small and pale next to Kylo’s. It is completely dwarfed when Kylo moves to cover it with his own.

“It’s quite pretty here.” Kylo’s voice is low, almost a whisper.

Hux rakes his eyes over the scarred face, the plush lips, the golden brown eyes glinting in the moonlight and swallows, “Oh yes.” He shakes himself a little, “At least until we hollow it out for kyber crystals.”

Kylo looks a little sad. “You’re right, we really should make the most of it.”

“I completely agree,” Hux’s nerves flare in his stomach _this is it_ , this is his moment. 

He moves swiftly, greatcoat flaring out behind him as he moves. Kylo blinks down at him. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Hux’s guts twist, the one knee supporting him almost giving out. He clenches his fist, feeling the bite of metal into his skin. His face is red to the tips of his ears, he needs to say something.

“You bastard,” Kylo cuts him off before he has a chance to open his mouth, suddenly kneeling, mimicking his position. His thrusts out his hand to show a golden ring, glinting in the low light.

Hux unclenches his fist, a larger platinum band resting on his own palm. Their eyes meet and everything softens. “Go on then,” says Kylo, “you kneeled first.”

Hux can feel his face heating, a stupid grin widening his face. He clears his throat, “Kylo Ren, will you marry me?”

“Only if you’ll marry me.” Kylo is smiling, a beautiful thing, sunlight through clouds.

Hux leans forwards, feeling Kylo’s breath on his lips.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm generally found on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/).


End file.
